ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Big Deal Thread(Merger), Read
This is going to come to a shock, and I'm not sure what people are going to say about it, but it is time to start talking.... Ghostbusters Wiki(a) has been for me one of the most important things I have been a part of. That being said there are some very bad things on the horizon. Wikia has for better or worse, turned its back on its user base in order to get more hits and to improve ads notability. Look here. It has been proven all through out this time, that they are going to by mid fall be changing all wikis here over to that "thing" you see there. Note, I have been very opened minded here towards the recent changes at wikia, but I am having trouble dealing with these completely useless changes that are beginning to destroy this and other Wikis at Wikia. That is where GBFans comes in. They have been wanting to improve they wiki for a great while, and our content and our skills would be of value to AJ and GBFans. But with that said, I need input from everyone on this. AJ has not yet addressed my suggested merger, and I will if he agrees then need support from people that edit here. Please speak in this thread, let whatever you feel on this be said now. Thank You! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Update, AJ has approved our move. This is now only a issue on our side. I get the feeling to rush this, but I need people here that care to be also supportive (as in have no problem with content being moved to GBFans). Now they have a different system over there, and AJ is in charge, new pages (articles) need his approval to be started. Anyways, I'll give people three days to say yes to this or no and why. Note this is only for editors with over 50 edits or higher. If no one says anything, it will start after these three days. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Another issue that is going to show up, is how long will the move take, and what will be left behind for wikia.... I hope to move most parts of the wiki in 3 weeks or less. Big issues with conversions to GBFans set up will be the time waster of the move. As for what I'll leave to wikia, its a tough call, most likely we're leave up some of the well known characters from the shows and such with brief summaries and a link to GBFans. That being said, one can expect someone will take over this Ghostbusters Wikia space when it is somewhat shut down. I am not going to remove the badges or anything that can be viewed as art for the most part. I ain't going to ninja the wikis infoboxes or other underground workings. Wikia helpers have in the past with regards to Transformers Wikia/Transformers Wiki went and un-deleted articles and fixed things back after everyone has left. I figure that will happen here too. Go to Transformers Wiki:Community Portal and check out they "Moving From Wikia: (Arriving) (Leaving) (Complaints)" sections. It will more than likely go down the same way here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) In so many words it seems no one agrees "enough" to have the move. I am now going to wait til the New Wikia falls on us, then people here can decide. I have pledged to work on both wikis til the new Wikia happens. If anyone has any further thoughts, I still would like to see them posted. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Let me begin by listing the positives with having the content over there..... GBFans is a established site that began as a Ghostbusters fan prop website, and currently has all the info and connections to build props related to Ghostbusters Props. They have a strong community with 14588 members as of 09/14. Most franchises regularly post there, and they provide a map to find local GB fans like yourself to start a franchise. Most of the top fan artists post there, and it has became a place to share artwork related to Ghostbusters. They also have a great amount of reference materials such as the comics and the video game booklets. They however for a long time have lacked good wiki editors and they articles are in so many words "bare". Good news for us. Second they do have a Support Membership thing which is something you can pay for to get some nice benefits which are listed on the page. However, if you do a lot of "Good" edits he has a free Supporting Membership for that. A few editors would likely blow his meter away. Anyways, seriously look at GBFans and all it has to offer. Wikia is all but booting us, yet GBFans offers benefits and support. This move will be a win/win for both GBFans and the people that edited here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am not a member of your wikia, but I just wanted to praise you for speaking out against these changes. I hope other wikias do the same. :Obviously your solution is a unique one. If anyone has suggestions where dead-rising.wikia.com could be moved to, let me know on my talk page. Anno1404 07:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, the only advice is to research other sites that may be a wiki like yours or web sites with your topic that need to grow. ::This has been a very hard choice to make. Much will be lost no matter how it goes. All cosmic design of the wiki will not be compatible with GBFans. They are just different. Some pages will be lost, due to the difference in how the wikis are run. Then there is formatting. They don't have as good formatting system as Wikia, as it is a private web site which means they have to build it themselves. I understand this task as I have been building a wiki for Shmups forum. There are a lot of issues to deal with under the hood in getting a wiki started. ::I have cried about this, as in a way I'm killing this wiki I worked so hard to build. I can't express the grief I feel looking at the front page, knowing this wiki is looking to go down soon. I've pretty much have been the main force in getting this wiki off the ground, and going. I have developed many things here, and friendships with editors. I feel in some ways like I'm betraying them. I sat on this issue for a few months, and I know things I can't talk about due to legal agreements, but lets say, I know very well what is coming to wikia in a few months. I am looking into moving other wikis as well. But for Ghostbusters Wikia, merging its content with GBFans is a good thing. I'm really hoping others that edit here will be more vocal about this move. It is after all quite a undertaking. ::One thing to SonofSamhain, now you know why my edits have been going down, I have sort of been feeling very bad knowing that wikia is in some ways turning its back on us. I believed in them, and I should have read the writing on the wall six months ago when a few very friendly and helpful helpers were leaving Wikia. There have been hints to this I had been ignoring due to my loyalty I had to Wikia. I need your support in words on here to feel I am doing the right thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to see you go if you do. Anno1404 14:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC)